


一辆破车要什么题目

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Andy, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 梗来自于我今早的一个梦，因为画面太香艳、感觉太真实所以我决定把它写出来过过瘾。哥哥是比较软的性格，体格修长但不纤弱，梦里面看不到哥哥的样子（因为当时我在他脑子里），但醒来之后我觉得这种性格的男孩子就应该是棕色头发大眼睛的，可能因为我喜欢的受基本上都是棕色头发大眼睛（参见唐尼和小加菲），于是很不要脸地用了Andy这个名字，但他不是加菲不是加菲不是加菲。弟弟是身材很强壮、性格很霸道而且占有欲控制欲超级强的Alpha，和哥哥有比较明显的体型差，超级爱讲脏话和下流话，就喜欢各种欺负哥哥。Jimmy这个名字是梦里哥哥叫的，所以就直接用了。模样大概是暗金色的板寸头，五官很刚硬还带着点危险感的样子。另外文中涉及两人的妹妹，好像叫Mary还是什么来着，负责帮两人录像，但当然很快就被赶走了。因为这个设定跟我萌的CP都对不上就直接上原耽了，这篇文只是单纯地用来满足我自己而已，但依然感谢愿意戳进来的小天使们。





	一辆破车要什么题目

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自于我今早的一个梦，因为画面太香艳、感觉太真实所以我决定把它写出来过过瘾。
> 
> 哥哥是比较软的性格，体格修长但不纤弱，梦里面看不到哥哥的样子（因为当时我在他脑子里），但醒来之后我觉得这种性格的男孩子就应该是棕色头发大眼睛的，可能因为我喜欢的受基本上都是棕色头发大眼睛（参见唐尼和小加菲），于是很不要脸地用了Andy这个名字，但他不是加菲不是加菲不是加菲。
> 
> 弟弟是身材很强壮、性格很霸道而且占有欲控制欲超级强的Alpha，和哥哥有比较明显的体型差，超级爱讲脏话和下流话，就喜欢各种欺负哥哥。Jimmy这个名字是梦里哥哥叫的，所以就直接用了。模样大概是暗金色的板寸头，五官很刚硬还带着点危险感的样子。
> 
> 另外文中涉及两人的妹妹，好像叫Mary还是什么来着，负责帮两人录像，但当然很快就被赶走了。
> 
> 因为这个设定跟我萌的CP都对不上就直接上原耽了，这篇文只是单纯地用来满足我自己而已，但依然感谢愿意戳进来的小天使们。

Andy做了一个梦，事实上他一开始并没有意识到自己在做梦，因为父母的模样和声音都是那么的真切，而Jimmy坐在父亲腿上一边大笑一边蹬着腿的样子又是那么的可爱和让人怀念。

这是个圣诞夜，他们一家人挤在小小的双人沙发里观看着爆米花电影，那些炫酷的动作场面和劲爆的爆炸场景让他年幼活泼的弟弟兴奋地叫个不停，乱挥的拳头甚至有几次都差点打到他身上了。而作为女孩，他那位年级还小的妹妹看起来则对这些肌肉大叔们没什么兴趣，她兴致奄奄地窝在母亲的怀里地有一口没一口地吃着爆米花，卡兹卡兹的响声伴随着奶油的香甜气使她周围环绕着一股温暖柔软的气息。Andy温柔地看着他的妹妹，忍不住想要伸手揉揉她的金发。

“我想做爱。”突然一句不和谐的发言让Andy猛地回头看向Jimmy，他的弟弟还是那个豆丁大小的孩子模样，但眼神却透着强烈的、赤裸的、让Andy感到陌生又熟悉的性欲。

“我想操你。”Jimmy压低了声线继续道，他的双眼像野兽一样紧盯着Andy，一股无法言说的压迫感逐渐从他身上散发出来，逼迫着Andy本能地颤抖起来。

这时一些奇怪的声音从电视那边传来，Andy下意识地转头去看紧接着整个人立刻清醒了过来。不合时宜的AV画面，突然定住不动的家人，和像是要把他拆吞入腹的Jimmy，这一切的合理解释只有一个，那就是他正在做梦。

“……”Andy突然睁开了眼睛还有些迷糊地左右看了看，确定自己已经醒过来后他捂着额头从床上坐了起来。这时一个躲在他房间角落的身影吸引了他的注意力，Andy疑惑地定睛一看，然后发出了无奈又有些恼怒的呻吟声。

“Really？你在我房间里蹭网看黄片还开外放？”Andy无语地看着Mary，他这位如今已经开始上高中的亲妹妹。

“我又不知道你在这。”Mary头也不抬道。

“是啊，你最好是不知道。”Andy无语地揉了揉自己的眼睛，顺便看了一下时间。现在是晚上八点，他才睡了不到四个小时，托他的教授突然给他分派任务的福。不过好在他赶在明天开会之前把东西弄完了，所以至少今晚他可以好好睡个觉。

“回你房间去，或者至少戴上耳机，算我求你了。”Andy一边打哈欠一边道，打算躺下继续他被打扰的睡眠。

“不要，你房间网速快，而且我喜欢外放看。”Mary说着甚至还把声音往上调了几格，现在Andy简直能毫无压力地听清楚里面的台词和下流话了。

“嘿说真的，你为什么在家？我还以为你现在在加州。”

“本来是的，但——”Andy的话被突然打开的房门给打断了，没料到这么一下的两人都吓了一跳，因为这个时候家里除了他们不应该有第三个人。但一个高大的男人大阔步地走了进来，带着一身派对狂欢的气息像风一样朝两人逼近。他先是对着角落里的Mary打了个招呼，下流地称赞了一下她选片子的好品味顺便把手里的棒球帽扣在他的脑袋上。然后转了个身直接扑上了Andy的床，把下意识想缩起躲开的人抓住按在身下，勾着嘴角用低沉的嗓音和他暧昧地打了个招呼。

“嗨哥哥，圣诞节过得开心吗？”

“Jimmy……”Andy本能地呼唤着弟弟的名字，对方身上过于外放的信息素让他即使隔着棉被都能感到一阵燥热。Andy不适地挪了挪身子，试图从床上坐起来，然而男人抓住了他的双手用力地按在床上，并踢掉了隔在两人中间的碍事的被子，直接跨坐在了Andy的身上。

“你爽我约。”Jimmy突然收起了笑容沉声道，愤怒的气息像针一样刺中了Andy的腺体让他不由自主地绷紧了身体。Andy睁着眼睛有些颤抖地看着身上强壮的Alpha，不安地抖了抖嘴唇解释道：

“我很抱歉但我有个临时——”

“临时任务，我知道，我不在乎。我只知道你爽了我的约。”Jimmy霸道地打断了Andy的话几乎咄咄逼人道。

“但我告诉你了——”

“我说了我知道但我不在乎。”Jimmy又一次打断道，他俯下身子紧紧地盯着Andy的双眼，像是一头饥饿的猛兽盯上了他的猎物一般，“你知道我在加州特别为你准备了一个超赞的圣诞派对，我请了我们最好的朋友，你最喜欢的乐队，准备了一大堆你爱吃的零食，然后你就在前一天用一个电话告诉我你有个临时任务来不了。Are you FUCKING kidding me！”

“我知道这是我的错但我——”

“走不开，真的过不去，必须得完成这些任务对吗！”Jimmy对着Andy大声道，“你知道吗，你如果换个别的理由我也许还能原谅你，但这个，你记得你已经多少次因为这个爽我的约了吗？情人节，你的生日，我的生日，就连他妈的国庆节你都不能抽半天的空陪我去看一场该死的球赛！”

瞬间变得狂暴的信息素让Andy的心脏猛地一缩，他的身体因为恐惧而开始不停地颤抖，但Omega的本能还是让他主动地释放出安抚和臣服的信息素来试图平复Alpha激动的情绪，他们的气息在无形中纠缠在一起，Jimmy抿了抿嘴唇慢慢地放松了身上绷紧的肌肉，但依然没有消减怒意。

“补偿我。”不是个建议或者请求，而是赤裸裸的命令。

“你想让我怎么做？”Andy小声地问道，他的声音还在因为Alpha暴怒的信息素而害怕得战栗，湿润的大眼睛顺从而又乖巧地看着Jimmy，显然是在试图缓解两人之间紧张的氛围。

“噢，我想这就是你自己的事了，你不是很擅长这些吗bitch。”熟悉的下流称呼让一阵让人战栗的兴奋感窜过Andy的背脊，但很快他就意识到房间里还有第三个人在，而且Mary看起来似乎没有要离开的意思。

“别这样，孩子还在呢……”

“噢你说得对。把门关上Mary，然后拿台录像机过来。”

“什么——不！”

“闭嘴bitch，做你该做的，取悦我。”Jimmy说着压下身子凑到Andy耳边舔弄着他的耳廓，一边用舌头戳刺着他的耳孔一边低声警告道，“你再磨蹭下去我就让她录全程，你知道那个小变态最爱干这种事了。”

“嘿你当我是聋的吗。”Mary不满地对着Jimmy道，“不过我很乐意为你们效劳。”说着她打开了摄像头开始对着Andy的脸部拍特写，这可把Andy吓得差点哭出来。

“不不不，别这样……”

“那你就别磨蹭！”Jimmy皱着眉不耐烦地用力挺了挺胯用自己的硬挺顶弄着Andy的屁股，盘在他腰间的腿一下子就夹紧了，紧接着更加诱人的气息迫不及待地把Jimmy包围了起来，让他满意地勾起唇角。

Andy近乎委屈和哀求地看着Jimmy，但他明白如果自己不照做，他的弟弟是绝对不会放过他的。于是他只能讨好地抬起头去磨蹭Jimmy的嘴唇，在对方终于放开他的手时撑着床坐起来，主动地把自己贴上Jimmy温暖发烫的身体，一边卖力地吮吸着他的唇舌一边用手抚摸着他的身体。

Jimmy睁着眼一边回应他的吻，一边欣赏着Andy因为羞耻满脸通红地可爱模样。Omega的性别让他的哥哥即使身为男人也拥有着让女人羡慕的浓密睫毛和丰厚柔软的双唇，但当然最让Jimmy着迷的是那双总是在勾人的棕色大眼睛和他身后那个引人犯罪的屁股，他曾经对Andy说过他可以光靠他的眼睛硬一整天，尤其在他哭的时候，而他绝对没有在开玩笑。

一个缠绵的吻结束后，Andy已经有些气息不稳地开始呻吟出声。Jimmy脑子里的所有想法都通过精神链接直接地反映在他的脑子里，虽然他不能确切地知道具体内容，但明确的性欲和占有欲和迷恋还有爱已经足够点燃他的情欲了。于是一瞬间，Andy像是忘记了Mary的存在一般，开始色情地舔吻着Jimmy的刚毅的下巴曲线，然后是他性感的喉结。他的双手极尽挑逗地隔着衣服揉捏着Jimmy结实的胸肌，艳红的舌头暧昧地舔湿了他的衣服留下一道性感的深色水迹。Jimmy勾着嘴唇享受着Andy的服务，他发烫的手掌正紧握着Andy纤细的脖子，粗糙的指腹并不温柔地用力揉弄着他腺体上的那个标记痕迹。Andy为此发出了一声近乎淫荡的喘气声，整个人半趴在Jimmy粗壮的大腿上对着他鼓起的胯部露出渴望的眼神。

“操，他现在闻起来怎么样？”录下了全过程的Mary忍不住道，她是个Beta，所以很庆幸地不用受到两人身上汹涌的信息素的影响，但Andy这副明显已经彻底陷入情欲的模样实在性感得让她挪不开视线。这就是为什么她总爱偷拍他的哥哥们做爱，因为没有任何色情片演员能够比得上Andy，当他哥哥被干得神志不清理智全无的时候，那些尖叫、哭喊和求饶以及他不停颤抖的身体和紧绷的肌肉，都无疑是Mary见过的最性感火辣的存在。

但Jimmy的独占欲不是开玩笑的。就比如现在他突然抢过了她的录像机并直接把她赶出了房间一样，每当他发现自己在偷拍的时候，他都二话不说直接冲过来砸掉她的机器并拿走她的存储卡，所以Mary异常珍惜她为数不多的存货，并一直小心翼翼地保护着它们。

“我猜你们应该没空吃宵夜了对吧！”Mary对着紧闭的房门大喊，在得到Jimmy一声不耐烦的“全送你了！”之后满意地跑去厨房把冰箱里的蛋糕披萨全部打包起来，然后拎着她的背包和外卖袋准备去朋友家里过夜。

“现在就剩我们了。”Jimmy笑着揉了揉Andy的头发，把手里的录像机对准他动情的脸，“让我看看你的本事吧小荡妇。”

Andy咬着唇低吟了一声，努力无视那个让他紧张的摄像头，快速地解开Jimmy的牛仔裤，释放出里面那个憋得红紫的大家伙。

“噢，看看你这个着急的模样。”Jimmy啧啧啧地摇了摇头道，操纵着手里的录像机拉近镜头拍摄着Andy的面部特写。Omega秀气干净但又并不女性化的面庞因为羞耻和情欲而染上了一层绯红，湿润的红唇颤抖地亲吻着他的阴茎，柔软的舌头不时地舔弄着那上面凸起的血管和冒着前液的马眼。如此青涩但又色情的模样让Jimmy的呼吸不断地加重，他有些迫不及待地捏住Andy的下巴让他张开嘴，直接挺身插进他的喉咙深处让他深深地含住自己。

突如其来的深喉让Andy难受地呜咽了一声，但他依然努力地放松着喉咙的肌肉接纳Jimmy的入侵。粗壮的茎身逼迫他把嘴巴张到最大，仿佛就快被撕裂的嘴角传来了一阵轻微的疼痛，但很快这种疼痛就被扭曲成了酥麻的快感，催促着Andy主动地吞吐起口中的巨物。

“操，对，吸我宝贝，对——操你真是该死地擅长这个。”被湿润温暖的小嘴紧紧包裹着用力吮吸的快感让Jimmy不由得绷紧了腹部的肌肉发出享受的呻吟，他抓住Andy的头发迫使他抬头面对镜头，一边欣赏着屏幕里Omega那痛苦又享受的模样，一边挺腰在他的嘴里抽送着。

湿润的嘴唇很快就被摩擦得红肿，简直就快要滴出血来一般。Andy吞吐的速度也逐渐被Jimmy的动作给控制了，他的头被固定得几乎无法动弹，仰望的姿势让他的后颈一阵酸痛，同时他的下巴也已经被折磨得像是快要脱臼。但依然，他的舌头仍旧卖力地缠绕着嘴里的粗长不断吮吸舔弄着，他的喉咙会为Jimmy的每一次插入而放松，又在他退出时收缩挽留。他的眼睛因为持续不断的干呕刺激和缺氧的痛苦而充满了泪水，他的视线已经被模糊成了一大片混乱的色块，但他依然无意识地透过镜头注视着Jimmy的双眼，用尽身上的每一个细胞来向他传达自己对他的渴望。

“Shit.FUCK！You are killing me.”Jimmy低吼着加快了挺动的速度在Andy的嘴里大力操干起来，他全身的肌肉都因为这极致的快感而用力地绷紧了，凸起的血管缠绕在他的额角、脖子和手臂上，因为情欲而发红的小麦色显得异常的性感和色情。Andy把Jimmy的这一切都看在眼里，强烈的满足感和扭曲的自豪感让他不由自主地呻吟出声。他闭上眼睛放松自己的全身去接受Alpha向他传达的一切占有的欲望和爱，享受着被犹如狂风一样的信息素席卷全身的惊人快感。他失控又满足地叫了出声，颤抖收缩的喉咙用力挤压着Jimmy敏感的龟头让他痛快地到达了高潮。

大量射出的精液直接灌入了Andy的食道里，还有小半在Jimmy抽出时射在了Andy半张的嘴巴和舌头上，以及他的脸颊、睫毛和头发上。Jimmy粗喘着撸动自己的阴茎直到最后一丝精液也落在Andy的嘴唇上，然后慵懒地放松着身体在他的脸上蹭干净自己的下身，一边等待身体为下一轮勃起做好准备，一边欣赏着Andy闭上嘴巴吞咽着他的精液的模样。

“全部舔干净。”Jimmy笑着命令道。Andy有些出神地看着他眨了眨眼睛，听话地用手把脸上和头发上的液体抹下来，然后仔细地一根根地把自己的手指全部舔干净。

Jimmy笑着把摄像机对准Andy，把这完美的结束画面拍摄完毕后，他关掉摄像机抽出存储卡把它丢在一边。再回头时Andy已经朝他爬了过来，一边蹭上他的大腿坐好一边搂住他的脖子亲昵地吻上了他的嘴唇。Jimmy闭上眼享受着这个温柔又缠绵的亲吻，放任Andy掌握着节奏和主导权，悠然地看着他慢慢放开自己后主动脱掉了身上的衣服直到完全赤裸。

“Want you...”Andy呢喃着再度蹭上Jimmy的嘴唇，有一下没一下地亲吻着他。他抓起Jimmy垂在一旁的手放在自己的胸上，引导着他抚摸自己敏感的乳头，一直等到Jimmy开始主动揉捏他的乳尖才喘息着放开他的手，转去抓起他另一只手放在自己的腰上。

“Touch me...please...want you...”Andy一边低声呻吟着一边摆动着腰在Jimmy的阴茎上蹭来蹭去，他色情地张开嘴巴含住自己的两根手指舔了舔，然后把它们探向自己的下身摸索着那个正在收缩的入口，几乎是毫不费力地就把两根手指一下子插了进去。

被填充的快感让Andy本能地抬起头低吟了一声，但很快更强烈的渴求感就让他难耐地开始扭动起来。他不停地活动着手指顶弄着自己的敏感点，一根又一根地增加着数量直到四根手指全部埋进了身体里。但依然，他还想要更多，他想要更加粗壮的、炽热的东西来填满他，他想要他的Alpha，他需要他的Alpha。

“Jimmy…”Andy拖长着尾音呻吟道，过量流出的粘液打湿了他的整只手也弄湿了Jimmy已经再度充血勃起的分身，他可以感觉到那粗壮的硬挺正贴着自己的臀缝搏动着，同时空气中越发厚重的烈性气息让他难以自持地情动起来。他想要性，他想要被填满，他想要被操。

“你看起来就像个色情片演员。”Jimmy低笑着玩弄Andy的乳头，看着它们在自己的手中从粉红色变成了血红色，然后恶劣地拉扯着它们直到它们完全挺立起来。

“Jimmy…fuck me…need you...need you so much…”

“Then take whatever you want.”Jimmy咬着Andy的耳垂低声道。Alpha性感危险的嗓音让Omega兴奋地战栗起来，Andy呻吟着握住Jimmy的阴茎，有些迫不及待地地抬起腰扶着它抵上自己的后穴，然后咬着唇一口气沉下腰用力地坐了下去。

“FUCK！”一下子被尽根吞入的舒爽让Jimmy忍不住骂了出声，Andy也同样因为这过激的快感而瞬间失去了言语的能力只能不停地收缩颤抖着。意识到他的Omega已经没办法再继续动作的Alpha果断地夺回了主导权，他用力地握住Andy的腰把他从身上抬起来，然后又配合着自己挺动的动作用力地把他整个人按了下去。瞬间在脑中炸开的快感让Andy失控地叫了出声，Alpha逐渐加快加重的顶弄让他像只单薄的小纸船一样被暴风雨拍打得近乎散架。他只能本能地抱紧了Jimmy的脖子，夹紧双腿不让自己从他身上掉下去。

因此缩紧的肌肉紧紧地吸住了敏感的阴茎带给Jimmy电击般的强烈刺激，他咬紧牙关低吼了一声，勾住Andy的腿把他放倒在床上，然后折起他的双腿压在他的胸前，大力操干着他泛红的肉穴。肉体碰撞的啪啪声不停击打着Andy的耳膜，Jimmy每一次都用力地顶上他前列腺和生殖道口的动作让他兴奋得几乎整个人都在颤抖。过度敏感的身体完全陷进了情欲的漩涡里，而每一次他用力呼吸时进入他身体的信息素都让这一切变得更加糟糕。狂乱的性爱气息疯狂地侵蚀着Andy的理智，他本能地为这一切感到后怕而想要退缩，但很快Jimmy突入他生殖道的动作就彻底粉碎了他的最后一丝清醒，让他无法自控地尖叫着到达高潮。

“操！”Jimmy绷紧着身上的肌肉粗声骂道，他额角的血管因为过度的快感而突突直跳，“你真是个欠操的婊子，每次都是一插就去，什么时候你才能不这么敏感？”Jimmy一边粗声低骂着一边抓住Andy揪着床单的双手，他紧紧地握住Omega的手腕借此拉扯着他的的身体迎合自己的动作不停摆动着。这样完全失去自控的姿势让Andy心颤地整个人缩了起来，他本能地摇着头抗拒着Jimmy越发粗暴用力的操干，却无法抵挡自己因此变得更加激动和兴奋。因高潮而变得更加敏感的身体完全沦为了情欲的奴隶，持续不断性快感刺激着他的子宫不断喷射着温暖的爱液。随着Jimmy大开大合的操干，响亮又淫荡的水声在两人的身下一刻不停，越来越多的白色泡沫堆积在红肿的穴口，把这一切变得更加的肉欲。

“真是个骚货，你要一直喷水喷到什么时候？噢我记得了，你根本就停不下来不是吗，总是这样一次接着一次高潮永远不停，该死的敏感，该死的性感。”Jimmy说着放开了Andy的双手压下身子狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇，他用力地捏住Omega柔软的脸颊直到它们扭曲变形，粗壮的舌头极尽色情地舔弄着Andy口中的每一个敏感点，又卷住他的软舌用力地碾压吮吸着。Andy呜咽着被动承受Jimmy的亲吻，凛冽的信息素不断溶化在他的唾液中变成烈酒流入他的身体，一阵阵让他害怕又欲罢不能的燥热点燃了他的身体，他不安地扭动着，磨蹭着，像是想逃离Jimmy的压制，但又想是要更加靠近他。

“别乱动。”Jimmy警告着用力地扇了Andy的臀部一巴掌，抓起他的一条腿挂在肩上把他摆成侧卧的姿势，然后压着他的另一条腿变着角度操干起来。这样侧躺的姿势让Andy的身体被动地把Jimmy夹得更紧了，他甚至能清晰地感觉到对方的形状和上面每一根血管走向的细节。狭窄的生殖道仿佛被Jimmy操出了他专属的形状，越来越深入的顶弄让他觉得自己的肚子都要被对方顶出一个小帐篷来了。恐惧夹杂着快感让Andy本能地拉扯着身下的床单，想把自己缩成一团，但Jimmy突然落在他臀上的一巴掌却让他瞬间脱力整个人瘫软了下去。

“你就不能该死地安分一会儿是吗？”Jimmy一边说一边维持着插入的姿势把Andy翻个身摆成跪趴的姿势，同时无视对方的夹杂着痛苦的叫声俯下身子把用自己那几乎是对方两倍的体格把他死死地压在了床上，同时抓住他的两只手用单手固定在他头顶，另一只手抓住他的腰让他把屁股抬起来，再度恢复了快速有力的挺动。

“不——啊——太深了唔——”后入的姿势让Jimmy能够轻易地进入到他体内的最深处，粗壮的阴茎强行地撑开他的甬道磨蹭着他敏感的黏膜，硕大的龟头一次又一次精确无比地顶上他柔软脆弱的子宫口。Andy觉得自己的生殖腔都快被对方顶得要变形了，轻微的酸胀感夹杂着电火花般的爆裂快感让他即享受又害怕，然而Jimmy的身体就像山一样紧紧地压制他，彻底断绝了他所有可能的退路。

“太深了？有多深？我顶到你子宫了吗？”Jimmy恶劣地咬住Andy的耳尖低声问道。粗糙的手掌顺着他的腰侧来到他的小腹上，微微用力轻按着那一层薄薄的肌肉，感受着自己的尺寸在那柔软紧致的甬道里进出的模样。Andy因为他的这一动作有些羞耻地叫了出声，他红着脸把头埋进枕头里，不想让弟弟看到自己这副丢人的模样。

“害羞了？得了吧，你什么样子我没见过，还记得我十八岁生日那天晚上吗？你为了我特意把自己的发情期调整到那一天，然后像只小母狗一样在我放学回来的时候扑到我身上求我操你标记你。”

“我没有……”Andy本能地想要否认这一切，但他知道Jimmy是对的，那是他这辈子做过最疯狂的一件事，但他从来不后悔。

“你当然有宝贝，你不知道你那时候闻起来有多棒，在你抱上来的那一瞬间我的理智就算他妈断弦了。所以我抱着你在门边做了一次，然后是沙发，浴室的镜子上，接着你在厨房像吃棒棒糖一样吸我的阴茎，我把你按在料理台上往你身上涂奶油和草莓酱，那简直是我吃过最棒的生日蛋糕。”Jimmy笑着在Andy脸上狠狠地亲了一下，然后抽掉了他的枕头以免他把自己弄窒息，顺便把手指插进他的嘴里搅拌着逼迫他抬起头呼吸。

“最后我们就在这个房间，就在这张床上做了整整一个晚上，你像个婊子一样孜孜不倦地骑着我的阴茎，让我一次又一次地在你体内成结射精。你还不许我用保险套，说你想要感受真实地感受我，说你需要这个，你还记得吗？”

“唔嗯——”Andy本能地呻吟着摇头否认，刺眼的生理泪水随着Jimmy的一字一句不停地从他的眼角滑落，纤长的身体因为生理和心理的双重刺激而激烈地抖个不停。Jimmy知道这是Andy要达到第二次高潮的迹象，于是他加快了抽送的速度并同时握住了Andy的分身，配合着更多的下流话把他的宝贝哥哥送上了快乐的顶峰。

Andy闷声尖叫着在Jimmy手中射了出来，同时又一股热流从他体内喷出射在了Jimmy敏感的龟头上，仿若置身天堂般的理智快感让Jimmy大脑瞬间空白，他闭上眼从喉咙深处发出一声闷响，强忍住射精的冲动咬牙抽出了阴茎只剩头部留在他体内，然后在Andy下意识地松一口气时又再度尽根没入。

“啊！”Andy破碎地发出一声变调的尖叫，他后怕地抓住床单不停地往床头蹭，但下一秒就被Jimmy扣住腰整个人拉了回去。因此再度没入的阴茎狠狠地顶上他被过度刺折磨的子宫口，刺激着他的身体又喷出了一大股液体。

“不——不行了——我做不到——”Andy哭泣着想要逃离更多的刺激，他已经经历了两次连续的高潮，没办法承受更多了。但Jimmy只是坚定地把他按在了自己的身下，一边持续不停地大力操干着他汁水泛滥的屁股一边在他耳边说着恶魔一般的话。

“这是你欠我的bitch，现在在我满足之前你都不允许休息，明白了吗？”

“不——”

“明白了吗！”

凶猛地信息素刺痛着Andy的性腺让他几乎无法呼吸，同时一股强烈的兴奋感快速地窜过了他的四肢，让他不由自主地颤抖起来。他的身体已经完全被Jimmy的信息素所掌控了，他的每一个细胞都违背着他的意愿而完全臣服于他的Alpha的所有欲望，Andy因此发出了一声近乎绝望的呻吟，只能微弱地点了点头。

“我要听到你的答案，Omega。”

“Yes...alpha…”

Andy不知道他是在什么时候累得睡过去的，他只知道Jimmy的的确确抱着他做了一整个晚上，因为当他在第二天早上被设定的闹钟叫起来时，Jimmy的阴茎还插在他体内，而他的肚子已经被对方的精液灌得像是怀孕了一样微微鼓起。

“唔——别动——”

“不，Jimmy——”

Andy刚准备起来，他身后的人立刻伸手把他抓了回去，同时因为晨勃而挺立的阴茎再度贴上了Andy的臀部，吓得他顿时有点语无伦次。

“不Jimmy，你已经做了一个晚上唔——”Alpha无视了Omega的话直接抱起他插了进去，随后Jimmy顺势带着Andy从床上离开，抱着他一边走一边有一下没一下地在他体内抽插着，然后把他放下来压在浴室的镜子上，扣住他酸软无力的腰快速地挺动起来。

Andy呻吟着无力地瘫软在镜子上承受着Jimmy的进攻，好在这一次Alpha并没有打算玩持久战，Jimmy似乎只是单纯地为了射出来而已，所以只花了一阵子就到达了高潮放开了Andy。

终于解放的Andy靠在镜子上微喘着气，任由热水冲刷着他疲软的身子，半睁着眼睛看Jimmy一脸精神地快速洗干净自己然后准备擦干身子离开。

“我去给你做早餐，洗完就快点出来吧。”Jimmy说着凑到Andy面前亲了亲他的嘴唇，然后拿着浴巾转身离开了浴室。Andy叹了口气，拿下挂在墙上的莲蓬头清洗着身上汗液和性液的味道，然后冲干净不停从体内流出来的精液，确定自己身上已经不再有性的味道后才关掉莲蓬头擦干身子出去穿衣服。

他今天早上有一个研讨会，所以着装还是尽可能正式一点好。Andy从衣柜里拿出西装穿上，一边照着镜子一边整理衣领好让它遮住自己脖子上的吻痕，然后他把笔记本收进包里，随手捡起掉在地上的摄影机和存储卡，这才走出房间来到客厅。

由于他家的厨房是开放式的，所以Andy可以看到Jimmy半裸着身体围着围裙在做松饼的背影。他的弟弟是好莱坞的封面模特，曾经得到过全球性感男人排名前十的荣誉，因此不管是长相和身材都好得让所有人羡慕或者倾慕。而Andy自己，作为Jimmy的伴侣，自然也如此。他总是无比迷恋他弟弟的身体，他喜欢靠在Jimmy宽厚的肩膀上睡觉，喜欢被他用那双强壮的手臂紧紧抱在怀里，喜欢所有一切他利用自己的体格优势对他做的所有事，他就是喜欢他弟弟，无条件地，喜欢他所有的一切。

“你知道我能感觉到的对吧？”Jimmy突然转过身来看着Andy道，而后者丝毫没有任何的惊慌只是笑了笑，反问道：

“感觉到什么？”

Jimmy翻了个白眼，而Andy为此笑了出声。

“快吃早餐吧。”Jimmy把手里刚浇上枫糖浆的松饼给Andy递过去，然后用干净的毛巾擦了擦自己的手，拿起一旁的咖啡抿了一口，显然他已经吃过了。

“我待会送你去学校。”

“你没有工作吗？”Andy有些意外道。

“相信我，没有人敢在圣诞假期里给我安排工作。”Jimmy说着洗干净杯子把它倒扣在架子上晾干，然后走到沙发旁拿起自己的T恤穿上。

“为什么？”Andy转过头有些不解地看着他问道。

“因为他们都知道我的小Omega发情期在就圣诞节假期。”Jimmy故意凑到Andy耳边低声暧昧道，满意地看着他哥哥的耳朵和脖子瞬间变成可爱的粉红色。

“快点吃，我在门口等你。”Jimmy笑着掐了掐Andy的屁股然后甩着车钥匙离开了家，留下Andy一个人捂着嘴满脸通红地呆坐在高脚凳上。

 

完。


End file.
